


Lofty Executor：命运执行

by SoulsCreed



Category: Elsword
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulsCreed/pseuds/SoulsCreed
Summary: -命运这种东西，又有谁说得清呢？





	Lofty Executor：命运执行

[1]

傍晚时分的森林不知为何格外安静。偶尔会有细碎的虫鸣声传来，又在某一刻戛然而止，像是怕打破沉睡的魔咒。Bluhen随夜风穿梭在密林之中，身躯投下的阴影掠过松软土地，长袍鼓动，如鸟类舒展的羽翼，不沾挂一点枝叶与泥土。那些擦身而过的枝叶发出沙沙低喃声，诉说着此间朝暮变换。

 

Bluhen在这个时间跑来森林倒也没有什么特别的理由，硬要说的话，可以把这种行为归入“无聊”。光阴太长，一个人的时间又走得太慢，老窝在一个地方不找点事做的话，指不定哪天起来就会发现自己身上长出了蘑菇。

这也算是永生者的无奈吧。

 

就在他漫无目的乱窜的时候，一阵急促的脚步声吸引了他。

有人在这附近？

Bluhen停在原地，一偏头，马上确定了声音来源。

拨开茂盛的植物，向声源望去，不远处一个小孩子的身影闪过，钻进了灌木丛中。紧接着，一只巨大的野兽跳出来，四下寻找着什么，逐渐向那丛灌木靠近。

 

见此情景，Bluhen从树丛中走了出来。

野兽看到他的瞬间，受了惊吓一般，夹起尾巴灰溜溜地逃跑了。

Bluhen不禁有些好笑。至于这么害怕吗，又不会拧断你的脖子。

他走到灌木前蹲下，向里面望去，看到了那个身影的主人。瘦小的身躯缩成一团，干掉的泥土结成块，身上多处深浅不一的擦伤。身体此刻正因为恐惧颤抖着，那双眼睛却出人意料地透出与这个年纪不符的坚韧。

Bluhen露出一个温和的笑容：“已经没事了。”

那个孩子只是盯着他，一言不发。

Bluhen摸了把脸，心说自己也不是那种凶神恶煞的长相，应该不至于吓到他的吧。

实际上，他天生有着可以安抚人心的能力，在听到他的话之后，那个孩子也确实稍稍安定下来了。

“你不能留在这里，夜晚的森林更加危险。”Bluhen扯开簇拥着的灌木，细小的刺纷纷刺入他的手中，手掌离开时留下淡红色血迹。而他眉头都没皱一下。

“别靠近我……！”看到陌生人靠近，Lofty Executor本能的想往后缩。

“好了，让我看一下你的伤——”Bluhen拎起踉跄着想要逃跑的Lofty Executor，抱在怀里。

金色的艾伊特浮现，带起阵阵暖流，伤口被光覆盖的瞬间便愈合了。Lofty Executor睁大眼睛，忍不住露出了难以置信的表情。

“你就是人们说的魔女吗？”

“我看起来像女性吗？”Bluhen指指自己的脸。

“对不起……”

“别紧张，跟你开个玩笑而已～虽然我确实是个男人。总之叫我Bluhen就好。”Bluhen轻笑着挥手，艾伊特消失在空气中。“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫Lofty……Lofty……Executor……”

还没等话说完，Lofty Executor就露出痛苦的表情，最后几个音节几乎是从齿缝间挤出来。他把头埋在Bluhen胸口，费力地喘息着。

 

怎么回事？

这孩子看上去只是受了些外伤而已，那种程度的伤艾伊特可以轻松治愈的。

为何他还是如此痛苦？

 

Bluhen疑惑着，直到Lofty Executor的额头不经意间碰到他的下巴。他这才发现，这个孩子身体冰冷，额头却烫的吓人。

艾伊特能够治愈伤口，却不能治疗疾病。

Bluhen用手拨开他遮住侧脸的头发，一大块埋在皮肤下的深紫色痕迹赫然显露。Lofty Executor痛苦地闭着眼，想把头扭开。

瘟疫么……

Bluhen之前也曾见过人类之间爆发的瘟疫，他们会将病患赶到人迹罕至的地方，防止感染更多人。

他好像明白这个孩子出现在这里的原因了。

“我带你回去。”

 

…………

 

得感谢Daybreaker给的那些魔药书。

安置好Lofty Executor后，Bluhen便跑去另一个房间配置药剂。他对魔药学的了解实在有限，能力也仅限于按照书上的配方配出差不多效果的药剂来。好在能肯定的是，这玩意不会毒死人。

于是，最终出现在Lofty Executor眼前的是一个精致的瓷碗，和里面不断鼓着黑色气泡的不明粘稠液体。

“把这个喝下去你就会好起来。”Bluhen信誓旦旦地把碗递给Lofty Executor。

“……”端着碗的Lofty Executor竭力控制自己的表情。

虽然看上去实在让人抵触，但他又没办法拒绝Bluhen的好意，只能带着英勇赴死的悲壮一口喝光了药。出人意外的是，看似恶心的液体味道并没有想象中的可怕，进入口中的瞬间变得清凉顺畅，淡淡的苦味在口中溢开。

他放下碗，轻轻呼出一口气。

“还需要些别的什么吗？”Bluhen问到。

Lofty Executor摇摇头，缩进被子里。

Bluhen替他掖好被角，俯身轻吻他的额头。

“晚安。”

房间里的光亮消失了，黑暗一拥而上，蚕食了视线中的一切。即使昏沉沉的感觉一直干扰着他，Lofty Executor依然能肯定Bluhen就留着他的身边。被莫名的安定感围绕着，引导向更深的梦境。

[2]

Neverland.

Bluhen为他所在的这片群岛起的名字。原因为在各种版本的故事里，这片群岛都是隐蔽且难以寻觅的。终年被浓雾笼罩让它被人们冠上了诅咒之岛的恶名。你永远不可能知道它到底藏匿于海上何处，只知道偶尔会有远航的船只被邪恶魔法迷惑，最终葬身在迷雾里。

然而这些在Lofty Executor见到Bluhen之后都变成了无稽之谈。

岛的主人明明只是个会魔法却连面条都煮不好的家伙罢了。

 

Lofty Executor坐在草地上，将胡萝卜掰成小块放置手心。几只白色的兔子把头探进他的手中，嚼着胡萝卜，嘴巴一动一动，耳朵也跟着轻颤。

岛上的动物并不多，最常见的是各种鸟类，其次是兔子和松鼠。到目前为止，Lofty Executor还没见过有什么具威胁性的生物，大家都很友好。气候方面四季如春，偶尔会因为降雨比较潮湿，但很快又会恢复原本的舒适。

Lofty Executor抚摸着这些毛茸茸的小动物。兔子们并没有对他的行为感到不满，贴平了耳朵专注地啃着胡萝卜。

直到他手中的胡萝卜全部消失，一双双红宝石色眼睛纷纷带着期待看向他。

“没有更多了。”Lofty Executor摊开空着的两只手，任由兔子们嗅来嗅去。

在确定不会有加餐后，兔子们便自行散去，自由觅食去了。只剩下一直白兔子还靠在他手边，两只小爪子搭在他的手心。

Lofty Executor把兔子抱起来，把脸埋进它柔软的毛里。

“这附近还有别的什么地方吗？”Lofty Executor自言自语。

岛上的生活确实很安逸，但时间一长就会不可避免地感觉无聊。Bluhen住的古堡每个角落都已经被Lofty Executor探索过，而古堡周围有的也只是这些小动物而已。

兔子耳朵动了动，低下头啃起他的衣袖。

“这个不可以。”Lofty Executor从兔子嘴中救下自己的衣袖，把它放回草地上。“去找你的朋友们吧。”

然而兔子并没有跑开，绕着Lofty Executor跑了几圈，又用嘴扯他的衣角。

到底是怎么了？Lofty Executor费解地扯回衣角，看到兔子开始急切地前后跳动，耳朵不断摆向某个方向。

“你的意思是让我跟着你？”他猜测到。

兔子兴奋地直立起来。

“好吧。”Lofty Executor站起来，跟上蹦蹦跳跳的兔子。

见他跟了上来，兔子才正真舒展开四肢，在草地奔跑起来。

这下Lofty Executor也不得不跟着跑起来了。

 

倒是慢一点啊……

 

…………

 

也不知道跑了多远，终于看到兔子停了下来。跟在后面的Lofty Executor气喘吁吁走过来，靠在一棵树上。用了好一会，他的呼吸才开始变得平稳，也终于能抬起头来看看眼前的景象。

不远处是一座高耸入云的塔。建筑材料肯定不是石头——Lofty Executor说不出那种感觉，只知道那座建筑很特别，那种奇异的白色质感他还从没有在任何材料上发现过。

 

他从没来过这个地方。

Bluhen说过，岛上任何一个地方他都可以去，所以这里应该也不会有问题的吧。

 

吱嘎——

随着声音响起，Lofty Executor推开那扇陈旧的门。一束光从顶部照入，唤醒了这座古老的建筑。细小的尘埃浮在空气中，Lofty Executor半遮住眼抬起头，发现看不到塔顶。两侧墙壁酷似书柜构造，每一层都整齐的放满了书籍，统一侧封向外。空旷处爬满翠绿滕蔓，遮住了原本的花纹。无数半透明长板悬浮在空中，一层一层，组成阶梯。

好多书啊。

Lofty Executor伸手触摸那本离他最近的书，侧封上是他看不懂的文字。长时间的存放让书封的手感变得粗糙，有种毛毛的感觉。纸张的气息让他想起以前在教会福利院的日子，孩子们在各自的小床上躺好，修女拿着已经破旧的童话书，一遍遍讲着那些已经能倒背如流的故事。

 

即使是这样，那也是灰暗日子里最值得期待的事。

 

他尝试踩上一块透明踏板，板子下沉了一点，又浮回原位。确认过之后，Lofty Executor开始顺着踏板往更高处走，寻找那些有着他熟悉的文字的书。虽说大部分书籍的文字都看不懂，但还是有一些用他熟悉的文字书写的。不一会Lofty Executor的怀里便抱有好几本书，而他也在不知不觉间走到了很高的地方。

 

这些足够了，现在该回去了。这么想着，Lofty Executor转过身，想要沿原路返回。一本书从他的怀里滑出，向下坠落。Lofty Executor下意识的想要抓住那本书，不小心踩空。

身体失去平衡，怀里的书都飞了出去。自己之前落脚的地方逐渐升高，由高处下坠时产生的压力挤得他心脏生疼。大脑一片空白。

书本落地的声音传来。在快要崩溃的最后一秒，一股柔和的力托住了他，Lofty Executor落入一个柔软的怀抱。Bluhen向他露出一个带有歉意的笑，轻轻亲吻他的额头，Lofty Executor狂跳的心脏也逐渐平定下来。

“没想到你会到这里来，不过没事就好。”Bluhen把Lofty Executor放回到地上。

Lofty Executor看着周围几本摔得四分五裂的书，愧疚地低下头：“对不起。”

“感到抱歉的是我才对。”Bluhen动动手指，悬浮的透明踏板全部变成石梯，边上还围上了护栏。那些书也漂浮起来，散落的书页自动插回原位，书本合上时又恢复了原本的样子。

“可以讲一个故事给我吗？”Lofty Executor看着那些复原的书，突然问到。

“故事？”

“是的，不是书上的那些，而是只属于你的故事。”

就是让我自己编故事？

“那个……”

照着书来读没问题，但是让他自己讲一个……Bluhen看到Lofty Executor抿着嘴，眼睛亮亮的，装满了期待，觉得这时候自己怎么也挤不出一个“不”字来。

讲就讲吧。

 

Bluhen带Lofty Executor在石桌旁坐下，开始了他的故事。

“嗯……在很久很久以前……”

 

故事有一个老套的开头。

 

神创造了世界，又因世界过于单调，创造了生物。人作为众生之一，并没有得到什么特别的待遇，反而，因为与其他生命相比过于弱小，不得不聚集在很小的区域内勉强存活着。

某一天，一个少女被赶出了村落，因为村落里的巫医认定她是不幸的象征。少女的父母很早就离开了人世，现在又离开了村子，她彻底变成了孤身一人。谁也不知道她一个人是怎么在外面如此恶劣的环境里生存下来的。少女一直向着太阳沉没的方向，也不知道走了多远，看到了一个山洞。

山洞的主人是一条巨龙。龙对少女的到来感到意外，因为在过去的日子里，从来没有其他生物敢进入这片领地。

巨龙对少女说，我要嘉奖你的勇气，你想要什么？

少女想了想，说，我想要爱。

那是龙从没有听过的词语。

龙问少女，爱是什么，少女也解释不清，于是龙决定给她一部分属于自己的，至高无上的力量，而少女要让它明白，什么是爱。

得到龙血认可的少女，成为了第一个拥有魔力的人类。

 

“这就是魔女的诞生吗？”Lofty Executor问到。

Bluhen揉着他的头发：“我想，比起‘魔女’，叫她‘魔法师’会更好。”

 

那便是最初的魔法师。

少女与巨龙一同度过了很长一段时光。在那期间，她学会了龙的魔法和有关万物的知识。

她越发察觉人类的渺小与脆弱，决定回到原来的村落，帮助他们。

阔别已久的村落似乎还是离开时那副破败的模样，但少女找了半天也没找到当初赶走她的那些人。倒也不是为了报复之类的……只是人多少都是有些念旧的。在无数陌生面孔间兜转，直到村里最年长的老人认出了她。而眼前这个已经半身入土的老人，在当时只是一个连懂事都算不上的小孩子罢了。

她这才猛然察觉，原来时间已经过去这么久了。

再后来，她将从龙那里得到的知识传授给人们，带人们建起房屋，开垦土地，制造武器。人们的生活开始安稳起来。

起初人们畏惧她的魔法，后来却又贪婪地渴望着魔法。少女决定寻找不需要龙血也可以让人们与魔力之源共鸣，获得魔法的方法。

她带领那些对魔力感兴趣的人建起功能各异的七塔，开始了研究。

 

“这里，曾是七塔之一。”Bluhen指向上方，“空境之塔。”

 

几代人的时间过去了，研究依然没有任何进展。少女的时间是无限的，但其他人不是。她只能退而求其次，从其他方面着手。

于是符文诞生了。

精神力足够强的人可以通过使用符文，短时间爆发出与魔法相似的力量。但符文的制造极其繁琐，大多数又是一次性用品，终究不是长久之计。少女决定前往更遥远的地方寻找魔力的真相。

 

讲到这，Bluhen突然停了下来。

“后来呢？”Lofty Executor有些急切地想知道后续。

“后来……她发现她已经为人类做了太多事，而人类早就具备独自前进的能力了。于是她回到了龙身边，与巨龙幸福的生活在一起。”

“那巨龙明白爱的含义了吗？”

“作为故事，应该是明白了吧。”

“故事的结局总是美好的。”Lofty Executor站起来，抱起书，“谢谢你，Bluhen。”

Bluhen目送那个小小身影离开之后，低头用力捏了捏眉心。

美好的故事么……

 

他开始后悔讲这个故事了。

[3]

Bluhen已经记不清他上一次来皇城是什么时候了。

那时候通往教会的路狭窄又泥泞，不时刻注意的话指不定就会被哪块凸起绊倒。雨季时积水常常没过脚面，人们紧锁着门窗躲在家里，会在街上行走的只有那些一身黑衣，带着鸟嘴面具的医生。

现在这条路被拓宽了五倍以上，路面平坦宽畅，路两边聚集了各种商贩，不少要买东西的人来来往往，配上喧闹声，热闹非凡。

 

可能只有在这种时候才会明确感觉到时间的流逝，生出一股今夕何夕，沧海桑田的感慨。

 

他身边的Lofty Executor倒是没有这么多想法。第一次来到繁华都城的孩子对什么都感到好奇，即使一直在努力板着脸装出严肃的样子，他眼睛里的闪亮也毫无保留地出卖了他。

 

“你知道要去的地方在哪吗？”Lofty Executor接过Bluhen递来的糖果，抬起头问到。

“完全不知道～”Bluhen向他一笑，语气轻快地回答到。

Bluhen说的倒是实话，几十甚至可能上百年没来的地方，几经改造，谁还记得哪里是哪里。

唯一可以肯定的是，作为教会主殿的启明之塔不会变动。

早就习惯了的Lofty Executor对他的回答一点也不意外：“那该怎么办？”

“我们去教会主殿那边问问好了。”Bluhen回答。

那是随便就能去的地方吗……Lofty Executor默默心想。不过Bluhen看上去一副无所谓的样子，他也只能跟着。

 

作为皇城标志性建筑之一，教会建筑无疑十分显眼，不一会两人就到了主殿前。值得在意的是，主殿门前没有任何守卫，完全就是一副随意出入的样子。

直到走近，才会发现大门隐约被一层波动的光笼罩。Bluhen对此一点也不意外，拉着Lofty Executor的手轻松穿过那道屏障。

随着他们的闯入，嗡的一声，大厅地面浮起一层复杂的荧蓝色纹路。

巨型纹路转瞬即逝，又恢复了原本的理石地面。几个一身白衣带着面纱的接见人冒了出来，胸口金色的教会印章闪闪发光。

“请问两位……”

“我想为这个孩子报名教会学院。”Bluhen打断了接见人慢吞吞的话，把Lofty Executor拉到自己身前。

“抱歉，学院的招生已经结束了。”接见人摇摇头，“没有其他事情的话，两位可以离开了。”

虽然对闯入者感到不满，但接见人还是保留了应有的礼貌。

“好麻烦。”Bluhen掏出一枚椭圆形徽章递给他，“给你们这里负责的人，让他来见我。”

接过徽章，冰冷的触感传来，还带有微微刺痛。面纱下的人皱起眉头。

手里的徽章比想象中要沉重很多，看不出究竟使用的是何种材质，正反皆刻有复杂的图案。图案呈淡红色，内部像是有什么在缓缓流动。接见人从未见过这个图案，但又隐隐觉得这东西不可小觑。

“请稍等，我会帮您把东西转交给司祭大人。”

接见人说完就匆匆离开了。

不一会一个老者汲汲皇皇赶来，看到Bluhen便直接跪倒在地。

“见过圣职者大人。”

那些接见人见此，也纷纷跪下。

“见过圣职者大人。”

“欸，用不着这样。”Bluhen摇摇头，上前把司祭拉了起来。“我就想给这个孩子报名教会学院。”

“没问题，没问题……”司祭急忙掏出笔纸，“请问名字是……？”

“Lofty……”

“Arme Thaumaturgy。”Bluhen抢先回答了，“就用这个名字。”

 

…………

 

被司祭称为圣职者的青年已经离开了，接见人握过徽章的手依然不时传来刺痛。他用力握拳后又摊开手，不解地问到：“司祭大人，刚才那个究竟是什么？圣职者又是什么人？”

“你们这些年轻人什么都不懂。”老者擦着头上并不存在的虚汗，声音仍有些颤抖，“你只需要知道，那个令牌，就算是当今教皇在这，也要向持有者恭恭敬敬地行礼。”

 

…………

 

要做的事完成了，Bluhen带着Lofty Executor从另一条路返回。虽然有传送魔法，但Bluhen没办法把“门”开在人口密集的皇城内，只能开在离皇城有一段距离的郊外，他们必须步行过去才行。

相比起来时的繁华街道，这条路冷清了很多。

一阵喧哗声传来，一个衣衫褴褛的女人逃了过来，身后追着一群叫骂的人。

“站住！你这该死的魔女！”

“我不是你们说的魔女！我什么都不知道！”

女人一边哭喊，一边跌跌撞撞地跑着。下一刻她被绊倒在地，身后追来的人离她越来越近。

“求求你们救救我，我没做过任何坏事，我真的不是什么魔女！”女人吃力地抬起头，伸长手急切地朝Bluhen和Lofty Executor喊到。

“Bluhen……我们得帮帮她。”见此情景，Lofty Executor拽紧了Bluhen衣角。

“……”出人意外的是，Bluhen选择了沉默，既没有表示同意，也没有反对。

追兵赶到，一个中年男人毫不犹豫地一把拽起她的头发，把她的上半身从地上扯了起来，另一只手举起铁棍向她头上砸去。

“不要——！！！”

一切发生的太快，Lofty Executor根本来不及做出反应。只听到女子的惨叫传来，接着是一阵古怪的撕裂声。

从她背后裂开一条可怕的大口子，形似镰刀的手臂破开皮肉，半人高黑灰色蝙蝠模样的怪物从体内钻出。

怪物露出獠牙，尖叫着朝身后那些人扑去。

短短几次呼吸的时间，怪物便撕碎了那几个人。接着它转过头，伸长沾满鲜血的爪子，毫不犹豫地向Lofty Executor这边扑来。

一只带着黑色手套的手蒙住了他的眼睛。

Bluhen用另一只手准确掐住怪物的脖子，没有给它任何反抗的机会。稍加用力，怪物的脖子便诡异的向一边扭曲，鲜血从早已扭曲的眼眶口鼻中涓涓流出，不出片刻就失去了生气。松手后尸体砰的一声落地，颈部仅剩下一层薄皮连接，没有让那颗脑袋完全掉下来。

血的腥气从脚下腾起，残留在手上的血迹渗入手套里，带来黏糊糊的触感。Bluhen不禁回想起无数个血色夜晚，艾伊特变得如血般鲜红，泛起妖冶的光。疯狂的怪物嚎叫着四面八方向他扑来，被安魂曲卷成碎块。脚下尸体堆积如山，黑红的血溪流一般淌向城外。

 

真是让人讨厌的感觉。

 

Lofty Executor挣脱了他的手，看到一地淌血的肉块和内脏碎片，还有那具已经扭曲到不成人形的怪物尸体，咬牙强忍着胃里的翻腾和涌上喉咙的酸水，才没有发出干呕声。

“这……究竟……是怎么回事……”

“魔力最不稳定的第四代。在受到某些刺激的情况下会兽化，变成刚才那种怪物。”

艾伊特闪动起冰冷的蓝光，地上的尸块开始快速风化成粉尘，被卷向不知名的远方。

 

不为人知的过往被不经意间轻轻掀起一角，隐约露出的部分还在泛着早已溃烂的暗淡血光。空城卧在尸骨上，睡了又醒。旅人呼入的空气太过冰冷，呼出的声音又过于聒噪。

Bluhen拉过神色依旧呆滞的Lofty Executor，新开启的门出现在面前。空洞的黑暗中闪烁起波光，连接向本不应存在于这个世上的另一方。

 

–TBC–


End file.
